Tosuke Kigawa
|image1 = TosukeKigawa_novel.png |kanji = 軌川 十助 |kana = きがわ とすけ |rōmaji = Kigawa Tosuke |epithet = Notorious I.C.E. The Peppermint Wizard The Hopper |ability = Sensing Pain |species = Synthetic Human (Super Build) MPLS |gender = Male |age = 20 |status = Alive |hair_color = Light Brown |eye_color = Brown |affiliation = Towa Organization MCE |occupation = President of PW |novel_debut = Boogiepop Missing: The Peppermint Wizard }} Tosuke Kigawa (軌川 十助, Kigawa Tosuke), real name Notorious I.C.E. (ノトーリアスI.C.E., Notōriasu I.C.E.), also known as The Hopper (ザ・ホッパー, Za Hoppā) and the Peppermint Wizard (ペパーミントの魔術師, Pepāminto no Majutsushi), is the main character of Boogiepop Missing: The Peppermint Wizard. He is a failed Super Build Synthetic Human who was adopted by Norisuke Kigawa and awoke to MPLS abilities. Later, after Norisuke's death, he was taken in by Kyouichirou Teratsuki and became the president of the MCE Ice Cream Division. Personality Having been shut off inside of Norisuke's basement, protected from everything, for his entire life, Tosuke is as innocent as can be, completely ignorant of the ways of the world and of any malicious intent others may bear. Despite seeing fragments of the outside world through the media and Norisuke's stories, he does not show any particular interest or desire to leave his little bubble, being perfectly content to serve ice cream to his father for the rest of his life. However, when Norisuke dies, Tosuke has no choice but to escape his isolation, being taken in by Kyouichirou, and given the opportunity to become the president of MCE's Ice Cream Division, PW. After entering society, others immediately notice odd behavior from the young man. With no regard for appearances or societal norms, the boy shows a quirky, hyperactive, emotional personality which often confounds his coworkers (particularly Kageyama). Tosuke shows a particular dependency on the 'father figures' in his life, first Norisuke and then Kyouichirou, most of his motivation coming from them. However, soon enough, he finds another relationship he heavily depends on, namely, his partnership with Rei Kusunoki. Both having their own brand of eccentricity, the two, despite their opposite demeanors, are bound to each other by their genius at making sweets, and work together on creating flavors that captivate the public. Their relationship may have turned romantic in nature with due time, especially since, before leaving the company, Rei kissed him. Tosuke's greatest flaw, which also leads to his eventual fall, is exactly his most distinctive trait: his innocence. While being completely unaware of the effects of his ice cream and the hidden machinations of those around him, he continued to move forward and expand his reach, which inevitably lead to his ruin. His only desire while making ice cream was to make those around him happy. However, he unknowingly stole away all of their pain, which was harmful to some. Especially Rei, who decided to leave the company after confessing to Tosuke that spending time with him makes her forget the pain of her parents' deaths inside her heart, something which she does not desire. After meeting Jin Asukai, the two developed a brotherly relationship, finding bits of themselves in one another, especially due to the similar nature of their abilities. He learned from the artist not only to reflect on his past and how he fell from grace, but also to try figuring out and eventually controlling his ability. In turn, Jin was inspired by Tosuke to finally leave the mountain he was occupying. Once he learned of the secrets behind his birth and the mind control that the Towa Organization was operating on Rei, and once he gained control of his powers, his personality shifted entirely, becoming way more jaded, and looking at the worse side in people first, most likely so as to not make the same mistakes again. Appearance Tosuke is a handsome man with reddish light brown hair and brown eyes. His most distinctive feature is his bright green skin, similar in color to peppermint, which he usually covers up with makeup while outside. He is also said to have a blue blush, due to his blood, which is blue in color. He is most often wearing his signature wizard outfit, similar in appearance to a jester's costume, consisting of an orange hat, an orange vest over a puffy yellow robe, frilly orange pants and big orange shoes. Background Tosuke is an I.C.E. synthetic human created by the Towa Organization. Due to his failed nature, they abandoned him. He awoke to MPLS abilities at an unknown time afterwards. The boy was eventually taken in by Norisuke Kigawa, who raised him as his son. When Tosuke became 20, Norisuke died, and the boy was found by Kyouichirou Teratsuki, while the businessman was searching through the late elder's property. After tasting his ice cream, Kyouichirou concluded that the boy's powers would be useful to the Towa Organization, and so kept him alive, giving him the position of president of MCE's ice cream division, Peppermint Wizard. Abilities *'Synthetic Human Body:' While not possessing an ability as a synthetic human, Tosuke does have the general physique that all synthetic humans have. His healing factor is exceptional, possessing an unusual amount of vitality (enough to survive a direct impact from Squeeze's full force attack). Additonally, he shows astounding mobility, being able to jump extremely high in the air. He is also said to possess plentiful combative and destructive power, but is never shown fighting anyone, so their scope remains unconfirmed. *'Sensing Pain:' Tosuke's MPLS ability, which allows him to sense the pain of others. Initially, he uses this ability solely to create a flavor of ice cream suited perfectly to that person, which has the effect of making that person immune to their own pain. Very similar to Jin Asukai's ability, who was capable to see the flaws in people and temporarily fix them. Similarly, it appears that, once the subject ceases consumption of Tosuke's ice cream, they will eventually return to normal. After gaining full control of his powers, he reveals their true nature: Tosuke is not only capable of sensing pain, but of 'making the pain of others his own'. When using the full potential of this power, Tosuke can become completely invisible and intangible in the eyes of a person, as that person will unconsciously avoid sensing their own pain under any circumstances. Story Boogiepop Missing Beat's Discipline Trivia *Tosuke's last name, Kigawa, means "standard river". *Tosuke's first name is written with the characters for "ten" and "rescue". *Tosuke's real name, Notorious I.C.E., is a portmanteau of the names of two rap artists, Notorious B.I.G. and Ice Cube. *Although the English translation of his epithet is the same as the the name of MCE's ice cream division, Peppermint Wizard, the two are written differently in Japanese, with his epithet using the Japanese word for "wizard" (魔術師, Majutsushi), while the company is written entirely in katakana. References Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Synthetic Humans Category:MPLS Category:Towa Organization Category:Third Civilization Characters Category:MCE